ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Dog Gone (Reboot)
Dog Gone is the 11th episode of the rebooted series, Brandon 10. Plot At an electronics store, a man is seen buying some a laptop from the clerk. The whole entire roof of the building is then pulled off by the hand of a giant robot which is seen peaking in. The Creator, piloting the robot: Surrender your technology to me or I will personally delete you. Voice: I don't think so. The Creator rotates the head of the robot to face behind him in which he sees Ro-Warasaur, standing ready. Ro-Warasaur: Really, Creator? Stealing from an electronics store, again? The Creator: You won't be able to stop me this time! I programmed my robot with similar properties to my previous one. Observe! The Creator fires lasers from shoulder blasters at Ro-Warsaur who turns around and uses his shield as a deflector. The lasers then slice off one of the blasters. The Creator: GAH! Ro-Warasaur: You needs lasers when you have old fashioned cannonballs. Ro-Warasaur fires some cannonballs at The Creator's robot. The robot then falls over as the cannonballs impact with the robot. The Creator looks up and Ro-Warasaur punches the head of the robot right off of the robot's body. The body of the robot then shuts down as the head crashes against the street. Ro-Warasaur: Super Easy. The police then show up and step out of the cars. Police Officer: It's one of those alien guys. Ro-Warasaur: Always happy to help, Officers. Ro-Warasaur then jumps over the police cars and lands on the street behind them. He then runs down the street. Ro-Warasaur: There's gotta be a place a giant dinosaur can hide out for a while. The Omnitrix then starts flashing red and beeping, indicating that it is almost about to time out. Ro-Warasaur then jumps into a lake in a park as he times out and transforms back into Brandon within a red flash. Brandon then walks out of the lake, soaking wet. He then shakes some of the water off. Coco then runs in. Coco: What'd I miss? Attack of the giant pool monster? Brandon: Just me kicking The Creator's robot can. But where've you been? I thought you were into the whole hero thing. Coco: I am but I'm also into parties. And I got us invited. Brandon: Aw yeah! Theme Song Later on, at Brandon's Lab, Brandon is seen stepping into the lab from his home, wearing dry clothing. Brandon: I can't tell you enough how much- Coco, intruppting, seated by Computer: -you want to thank me for getting us invited? Brandon: Well I was going to say how much that lake water smells but sure. So what type of party is it, anyways? Coco: A birthday party. Brandon: Someone we know? Coco: More like someone I want to know. Brandon: What's that supposed to mean? Coco: I'm sure you'll understand when you're my age, Brandon. Brandon: Alright knock it off. I'm only one year younger than you. Coco: Okay Okay. I'm trying to get... a girlfriend. Brandon, looking shocked: Seriously? But girls have cooties. Coco: I knew you wouldn't understand. Ten year olds can't get girlfriends. Brandon: I'll make you eat those words, Coco. Coco: I'd rather eat some cake, actually. Brandon: Yeah me too. I only had cereal for breakfast and it wasn't even Atomic Flakes. Coco: Richest kid in the town and you can't afford a good breakfast. Brandon: Truth is I think more about my aliens than my money. So what's she like? Coco: Well I only met her one the last day of school, before summer vacation. I think we take science together. Her name's Amanda. Brandon: Amanda from Science? Have you lost your mind? She's like the most popular girl in school. Well, one of them. Coco: What do you know about being popular? Brandon: Like you're any better. Besides, do you really expect her to fall for a guy like you? Coco: Well I do have my all access pass right here (shows Omnitrix II) Brandon: No way, dude. We can't let anyone know about the Omnitrix, remember? Coco: Aw come on, Brandon. Not even girls? Brandon: Especially girls. They'll just tell all their friends about it who will tell all of their friends about it and one of their friends' dad is probably a cop and he'll go tell his boss about it and then we'll be turned into Area 51. Coco: Alright, I get it. I won't tell anyone... unless I have a good reason, of course. Brandon: Hmph. Brandon pushes Coco out of his chair and he reclaims his seat. Coco didn't fall off the chair but was pushed onto his feet. Brandon then types on Computer. Brandon: So when's the party? Coco: Tommorow. But um, I might need a tiny little favor. Brandon: Okay... Coco: Well, since I can't impress her with my macho alien skills, I was wondering if you can. Brandon: How exactly? Coco: Well I was hoping if you could um... transform into that dog alien of yours so I can give you as a present to her so she'll fall for me and we'll be together. Brandon stopped typing and looks at Coco with a confused expression. Brandon: Are you... feeling, alright? I think you fell on your face a few times on the way to the lake. Coco: I'm being serious. Brandon: Yeah, serious crazy. There's no way I'm putting myself in a box just so you can become popular and squish your lips against hers. Coco: Okay, please, don't say that lip thing again. That's just weird. And once she places the box down, you can escape and enjoy the party with us. Brandon: So it's not like long term thing? Coco: No... Brandon: Okay. I'll... think about it. Coco: Thanks, dude! That's why we're friends. Brandon: But it better not take long. Coco: Sure. Sure. Alright I'll go get the stuff. (gets an idea) Maybe you should make her a present in your lab. Brandon: Why? I can just get something from the corner store. Coco: Nah, man. Girls like good stuff. Brandon: Good stuff? Coco: Good stuff. Like... uh... jewerly and chocolates. Brandon: I can't make that stuff. What if I just give her money? Coco: Noo... It has to be special. Brandon: Why aren't you giving her something special? Coco: I am giving her something special... puppies are special. Brandon: Ha. Well, I'm not a puppy. Coco: Not yet... Brandon: Okay, I'll think about it. Just stop being creepy and talking about girls. You're soiling The Brandon Cave. Coco: We're not calling it The Brandon Cave. I liked Brandon's Lab better. Brandon: Of course you would. Coco: What's that supposed to mean? Brandon: It means I'm more original. I have an original series of inventions. Coco: But that's like your own version of some other guy's ideas. Brandon: It's totally original. It's the same idea but it's a different concept. You would have understood when you were my age. Coco: Yeah but I'm not so whatever. Good luck with figuring out what to get her. Coco then leaves. Brandon then turns back to Computer and places his elbows on the keyboard tray. He then rests his head on his hands and sighs. Brandon: What do girls like...? Later, now night, a figure is seen entering the lab. He makes his way towards a desk. Brandon is seen sleeping, at that desk, on an invention he was currently building. The figure steps into the light of the desk lamp which shows it to be Coco. Coco then connects a wire to the Omnitrix on Brandon's wrist. Coco then connects the other end to Computer. Coco, quietly: Computer, activate Omnitrix Transfer Protocol. Computer: Omnitrix Transfer Protocol Activated, Coco. Brandon moves around a little in his sleep. Coco looks over his shoulder and sees Brandon still. Coco then seats in Brandon's chair and types on the keyboard. He then pulls up an interface on Computer which shows some features the Omnitrix has to offer. He then navigates to an options menu where he can adjust the timing sequence. Coco: Bingo. Now I just need to adjust the settings. Computer: Warning! Any adjustments made through the interface could cause errors or permanent damage to the Omnitrix device. Coco: Fully noted. Coco then inserts another cord into his Omnitrix. He continues to adjust the settings in which he increases the time out on his Omnitrix which decreases the time out on Brandon's Omnitrix. However, it is taking a while because Coco needs to constantly click. Brandon then moves even more in his sleep, almost waking. Coco, clicking faster, not checking the screen in order to see if Brandon is awake: Come on. Come on. Come on! Computer: Error! Malfunction. Malfunction. Coco: Shh! Coco disconnects the wires and exits the program which causes Computer to go silent with the warnings. Coco then rips out the cord on Brandon's Omnitrix and hides them behind Computer. He then heads out of the lab. Brandon then wakes up with some drool coming out of his mouth. He then looks around and wipes the drool off with his arm. Brandon: Huh? Brandon looks around and sees no one there. He then shrugs and slams his head back into his arms. The next day, at the park, the birthday party is starting. There a bunch of kids having fun and fooling about. Brandon and Coco are then seen approaching the party, carrying presents. Coco: This is gonna be fu-u-un. Brandon: Yeah, well, let's just hope they have a lot of cake. I need the energy after working on my gift. Coco: What'd you get here? Brandon: I can't even remember. I couldn't really finish it because the watch starting acting up this morning. Coco: Yeah... Mines too. Brandon: Maybe we should head back to the lab and check it out. Coco: No way, Brandon. This is important to me... and her. Come on, man. Brandon: Ugh! Fine! Let's just get this over with. If anything, I'll time out when I'm still in the box and claim I'm the party's magician. Girls dig magic tricks. Coco: I'll keep that in mind. Besides, I think you'll be just fine. The two then stop at a girl in a blonde girl in a red shirt. She turns around and sees the two. Coco: Hey Amanda! Amanda: Hey... you. Brandon: Nice one, smooth moves. Coco: Sorry um we're in science together. Coco. Amanda: Oh right right. I gave you an invite, didn't I? Coco: Yeah. Happy Birthday, by the way. Amanda: Thanks... Who's your friend? Coco: Huh? Oh this is just Brandon. Amanda: I don't think I've been seeing you around school, Brandon. Brandon: Well I just not as popular as you, I guess. Amanda: Aw. That's so sweet. Brandon: Not as sweet as that cake, I hope. Coco: O-or you. (smiles nervously) Amanda, backing up: Um... yeah. We're serving cake soon so just drop off your gifts on the table. I've gotta go... talk to... someone else. Thanksokaybye. Amanda runs off. Brandon: Real smooth, Romeo. Coco: I got this all under control. Brandon: You mean I got this under control. Coco: Fine but the girl's mine and the cake is yours. Brandon: Relax, dude. This will be a piece of a cake. Literally. The two then go to the present table. Brandon places his on the table and Coco places his on the ground. He then opens the box's lid which shows that the box is empty. Coco: Ready? Brandon: Yeah. Just don't forget the holes. Coco: I won't. Brandon then activates his Omnitrix and scrolls to the Wildpup shillohute. He then slaps down the face plate and goes through a transformation. The Omnitrix begins to grow orange fur and the fur crawls up Brandon's arm. His face is then covered with the fur and his eyes turn green. Wildpup then appears, barking for a voice. Within a flash, Brandon transformed into the alien. Wildpup: (barking) Coco: Cool. Now get in the box. Wildpup: (barks) Coco: Yes you really have to. Wildpup then gets into the box in which Coco places the lid back on. Wildpup, shaking the box: (barking) Coco: Oh right. Coco then pokes holes in the lid. Coco then picks the box up and is about to place it on the table when Amanda walks up to the table. Amanda: Oh hey... Coco. Where'd your friend go? Coco: Him? Oh heh he just had to go to the bathroom. Amanda: There's a bathroom out here? Coco: He's probably just looking for one. Amanda: Well I'm going to open the presents first so I might just take yours first. Coco: Yeah yeah that's a great idea. Amanda then grabs Coco's present and takes it off his hands. She then walks away from Coco who then follows her to a group of friends. Amanda: Alright, everyone. It's time for presents! The kid start cheering and such. Amanda then opens Coco's presents and gasps. Amanda: Oh my gosh... Coco then looks nervous. Amanda reaches in the box and pulls out Wildpup. She lifts him high up. Amanda, with a happy expression: It's a puppy! Wildpup then growls quietly. Amanda, going to Coco: Thanks! This is like the best present ever. Coco: Oh well, I just wanted to make you happy for your birthday. Girl: But you didn't open the rest so how can it be the best present ever? Amanda: Because I said so and I'm the birthday queen. (to Wildpup) And I'm going to call your Princess. Wildpup growls at Coco. Coco, mouthing: Sorry. Amanda then takes Wildpup away to show her off to her friends. Meanwhile, at a base of some type, there are a group of men in grey armor seen passing through the hallways. In a room, a man in grey armor, without a helmet however, is seen sitting in a chair. An armored man enters the room. Armored Man: Leader. Armored Leader: What is it this time? Armored Man: We managed to pinpoint an alien signature within the sector. The armored leader stands. Armored Leader: Where? Armored Man: At a local park. Armored Leader: About time our machines were working. I want to make sure it's not a hoax like the others. Send a small group. Someone whose expandable. Armored Leader: Should I send the youngsters, Leader? Armored Leader: Yes... They shall learn how things work on the field. The Armored Leader turns to show his face. Armored Leader: Send the Bikers. Back at the party, a bunch of kids attending the party are seen running around a table with a cloth over it. Amanda, standing in front of the table: Princess! Where are you? Heh heh. Under the table, Wildpup is seen hiding there. He whimpers. He then looks at the Omnitrix Symbol which isn't timing out. Wildpup then gives a confused expression and decides to check from under the cloth. He then sees Amanda with her back turned. He then looks surprised and sneaks back under the cloth. Wildpup then moves to the other side of the table and sticks his head out from under the cloth. He then sees Coco. He then growls. Coco then sees Amanda and makes his way to her when he feels a tugging at his leg. He then looks down and sees Wildpup pulling on his pant leg with his teeth. Coco: Hey, get off! (shakes leg) Wildpup: (barks angrily) Coco: What? I didn't do anything. Wildpup growls. Coco: Okay. Okay. I might have... accidentally... unintentionally... added more time to your time out setting. Wildpup: (barks surprised and upset) Coco: I know I did something wrong but I needed to make sure you wouldn't mess this up for me. Wildpup turns around and faces his back towards Coco. Coco: Come on, Brandon. Don't turn your back on me. You would have done the same... Well, maybe if the girl was cake. Wildpup, turning back: (barks) Coco: Look, once you turn back, I'll fix this whole thing. Got it? Wildpup: (barks) Amanda, going up to Coco: Ah you found him! (grabs Wildpup and hugs him) I guess he still likes you. Coco: Not as much as I like you, pretty. Amanda: What was that? Coco: Uh. I said "Not as much as I like you-r party". Wildpup: (barks) Amanda: Oh, well, thanks. Hey, we're gonna go knock down the pinata. You wanna come? Coco: Yeah sure. Amanda and Coco then walk off. Wildpup then looks annoyed. His ears then stick up as he looks interested in something. A motor sound is heard through Wildpup's ears, getting louder and louder. In the distance, some motorcycles are seen approaching the party. On the bikes are some teenagers wearing grey armor and bike helmets that conceal their identity. Wildpup then barks as to get some attention. Coco, noticing: I think he wants something. Amanda: Hm? He probably wants me to put him down. Amanda then puts Wildpup down on the ground who is still barking. The bikes approach closer. Wildpup then bites on Coco's pant leg and tries pulling it. Coco, quietly, to Wildpup: What? What is it? Wildpup, pushing his head towards the direction behind Coco: (barks) Coco then turns around and looks surprised as the bikes, now really close, approach the party. The bikes then drive into the park and circle around the kids. Biker, driving: Woohoo! One of the bikes drives through a picnic table while another drives through the group of kids gathering around the pinata. The Biker then pulls out a blade and slices the pinata in half. The kids then look scared and run off. The bikes then stop at the center of the party. Biker: Aw man. I sure love a party. Heh Heh. Biker 2: I don't know about you but messing with kids is enough for me. Biker 3: Quit messing around and find that stupid alien or whatever. I actually want to me like one of the big heads in the company. Biker: Yeah Yeah. Cool your engines. Coco and Amanda are seen hiding behind a flipped over picnic table. Coco: Brandon's out of commission so I gotta be the hero here. Coco activates his Omnitrix and slaps down the face plate. The tower goes back inside and resets. Coco looks confused. He then activates the Omnitrix again and slaps down the face plate once more but the same thing occurs. Coco: Oh no. I must have made the time out really short for me that I can't even use this thing anymore. Amanda: What are you talking about? Coco: I'm just saying that we're in big trouble. One of the Bikers then flips the table over and looks right at the two kids. Biker: Ha! Found some of those kids to mess with. Biker 3: Maybe they know where the thing is. Biker 2: I'll make them squeal like the little pigs they are. Wildpup then jumps onto the second Biker and starts biting him. Biker 2: AH! Get it off me! Get it off me! One of the bikers pulls out his blade. Biker 3: Are you insane? Biker: What? How are we supposed to match up with the big shots if we can't even go to the extreme. Biker 3: Extreme is great. Stupid is... stupid. Biker: You say you want to be on the high end but I think we all know who the real Extreme Biker is. Biker 3 glares at the first Biker and then pulls out an energy device. He throws it at the second biker which electrocutes both of them. Wildpup then falls on the ground, passed out. The third Biker then helps up the second one while the first grabs Wildpup. Biker: Who cares about him? We got what we came for. I saw we split him up among the three of us, if you know what I mean. Biker 3: You leave that up to the leader. The bikers then get back on their bikes after the first one disposes Wildpup into a canister on the back of his bike. The bikers then ride off. Coco looks at them drive off. Amanda: They ruined my party... They took Princess. Coco: I know. I'll get him back, Amanda. It's just that-that... Oh! Gosh Darn, Party Poopers! How the heck am I supposed to find them now? Amanda: GPS? Coco: Amanda... That's not a bad idea. I'll be right back. Amanda: Where are you going? Coco: I'm going to get some help. Later on, Wildpup wakes up in a cage. He tries to get out but the cage is energized and being lifted by one of the Bikers. The three then enter the room with the Biker Leader. Biker: Leader, sir. Biker Leader: Did you find what we demanded? Biker 3: It's right here, sir. (shows cage) The Biker Leader turns around and is surprised by the finding. Biker Leader: ...Well done. You actually surprised me, boys. I didn't think you had it in you. Biker 2: All aliens are threats to our world, sir. Biker Leader: Acknowledged. Glad you show your loyality to... the organization. But what I meant was, I didn't think you had what it took to get the job done considering... Biker: With all due respect, sir, leader, sir, we handled this with ease. Biker Leader: Excellent. I shall reward you later. Now get lost. Bikers: Leader, sir. They then dismiss out of the room. The Biker Leader then goes up to the cage and looks inside. Biker Leader: Face to face with an alien specimen. Oh this is exciting. Wildpup growls. Biker Leader: Shame it had to be a dog. Out of all of them out there on the news. A dinosaur, A combination of fire and ice, a living pile of slime and I get the dog. But no matter. An alien is an alien. Here at our base of operations, we welcome you to our world and will treat you with the best respect... like a frog in biology class. Wildpup then backs up in his cage. Biker Leader: Glad we understand each other. I'd say that you'll be seeing this face for a long time but you won't be seeing anything much soon enough. (calling out) Get in here! An armored man then enters the room. Armored Man: Sir! Biker Leader: You're old enough to know to call me your leader. Armored Man: My mistake, Leader. Biker Leader: Take this specimen to the disection room. Armored Man: Right away, Leader. The Armored Man takes Wildpup away. Meanwhile, Coco is seen entering Brandon's Lab. He then goes to Computer. Coco: Computer! Computer: Welcome back, Coco. Have may I assist you? Coco: Something bad happened. Brandon got kidnapped by some freaky teenagers in grey suits of armor. Computer: What would you like me to do? Coco: Can you find out where he is? Computer: I can process an estimated location by scanning for alien technology with the same energy signature as The Omnitrix. Coco: Great! Do it. Computer: It is unclear if I should proceed to give you permission to use me due to your ignorance of my warning from our previous encounter. Coco: Sorry. That was my mistake. Humans make a lot of those. I was trying to help myself but I ended up putting Brandon in danger but that's exactly why I need to... use you, in order to find him and get him back. Computer: But you will put your own life at risk in order to save his. Coco: Humans do that too sometimes. Especially for a friend they wronged before. Computer: Understood. Processing Scan now. Computer then scans for alien technology in the area and then pin points a location on a map on its screen. Computer: Omnitrix Located and found within a facility within the woods by the park. Coco: Thanks, Computer: I owe you one. Computer: But how does one owe a machine? Coco: It's an expression. (looking at some inventions) I will need some things though. Later on, Wildpup is secured to a table by being strapped to it. The Biker Leader then attends to the controls of a laser attached the machinary on the ceiling. Wildpup then whimpers. Meanwhile, outside the base, Coco is seen in the bushes with Amanda. Amanda: I don't know about this, Coco. Coco: If we want to get Br- I mean Princess back, we're going to need to get past those bikers or whatever they're called. I got some stuff... from a friend of mines. I need a distraction while I get past their defenses. Amanda: How do I distract them? Coco: I don't know. Just think of something. Coco then heads out of the bushes and approaches the base. Amanda steps out of the bushes too and sees a rock. She picks it up and throws it at one of the bikers. Biker on Defense, after rock bounces off of his helmet: What the-? (sees Amanda) There's a girl throwing rocks at me! Biker on Defense 2: Calm down. I'll go mess with her. The second defense Biker goes over to her. She then throws a rock at him but it bounces off of his helmet. Biker on Defense 2: Knock it off! Amanda then starts to cry. Biker on Defense 2: No. No. No. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it. Biker on Defense: Oh for goodness sake. (goes over there) Did you make her cry? Really, Chad? Coco then sneaks past them and pulls out a grappling hook. He then aims for one of the defense towers. He shoots and the hook propells through the air and swings around one of the tower poles. Coco then climbs up the rope and side of the base. Once he does, he climbs into one of the defense towers and collects the hook for the grappling hook. Coco then looks from the tower and a bunch of bikers roaming around. He then notices three of them and one of them holding his arm with a piece of the armor ripped off. Coco: He must be one of the bikers from the party. I better go follow him... Coco then shoots the grappling hook elsewhere. He then takes his belt off and uses it to slide from the tower on the rope. Back in the disection room, The Biker Leader figures out how to use the laser. Biker Leader: Right. Machinary is finally working. Sorry... We're on a budget at the moment. Wildpup: (Barks) Biker Leader: I have no idea what you're saying. The three Bikers are seen walking through a hallway. Coco follows them, undetected. He then sees a biker walking out of a room carrying the canister that Wildpup was in. Coco then decides to go into that same room. Coco: Whoa... Coco then sees the disection room. He looks down and also sees the Biker Leader with Wildpup. Biker Leader: Now... this won't hurt a bit. For me anyways. (laughs) Coco: Hold it right there! Biker Leader: What?! Coco: I'm still working on that. Biker Leader: What is a child doing in my base? Do you know who I am? Coco: Don't know. Don't care. Biker Leader: I am the leader of the Extreme Bikers. A secret organization used to contain alien threats. Coco: It's not a secret when you tell someone, genius. Extreme Biker Leader: I don't intend on letting you live to tell anyone, boy. Coco: You have no idea what I'm capable of. (shows battery pack attached to a doorbell) Extreme Biker Leader: Ha! You think I'm scared of some batteries? Coco: You should be. I have no idea what this does. Coco presses the door bell and throws it at the Extreme Biker. It then impacts with the machinary controlling the laser and explodes which triggers an even bigger explosion. The laser then blasts the leg of the table and a curve in the wall. The base then starts to collaspe. Extreme Biker Leader: NOOOOO! Coco then goes down and frees Wildpup. The Omnitrix then times out and Wildpup transforms back into Brandon. Brandon: Oh man! You have no idea how many times I have to say right now. Coco: No time for that! Come on! The two then escape the base as it collaspes on itself. Gaining some distance from the ruins, the two look back on it. Brandon: Thanks but you and I are not done, Coco. Coco: I know and I'm sorry. I was selfish and it wasn't even for the right reasons. Do you forgive me? Brandon: Of course. Coco: Really? Brandon: Yeah, dude. That's what friends are for... (Smiles) Coco smiles back. Amanda is then seen making her way to Coco. Coco: Amanda. You're okay. Amanda: No thanks to you and your bathroom hogger. I never want to see you two again... ever! Amanda then walks off in anger. Brandon: Well so much for that cake I wanted? Coco: Maybe we can still grab some before she gets back. Brandon: I like the way you think. The two then run off. The Extreme Biker Leader is later seen crawling out of the reckage. Extreme Biker Leader: Mark my words, kids. I will find out who you are and I will make you pay for what you've done! The Extreme Bikers shall return one day... one day. ''Credits '' Characters *Brandon *Coco *Computer *Amanda (First Appearance) *Birthday Kids *Officers *Civilians Villains *Extreme Biker Leader (First Appearance) **The Extreme Bikers (First Appearance) *The Creator Aliens Used *Ro-Warasaur *Wildpup Trivia *Ironically, this episode is set during a birthday party and it was the last episode posted during The Brandon 10 Anniversary Week. *This is the first episode to use only less than three aliens. *The Writer introduces a catchphrase for Coco in this episode; "Gosh Darn, (Blank)." Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10 (Reboot) Category:Brandon 10 (Reboot) Season 1 Category:Brandon 10 (Reboot) Episodes